pigversefandomcom-20200213-history
Swine
Swine (31995-???) is a pig working as a camera operator and living in suburban Los Angeles as the roommate of Piggy. He is a mutant, and the only living entity besides The Alphabet Bird to be able to travel in time without a time machine. Appearance Swine is only about two feet tall when standing up. Due to his mutation, Swine stopped aging naturally at one year of age. Unlike Piggy, Swine has actual hoofs on its hands and feet, but they appear more like dull claws. Swine has a much larger and elongated snout than Piggy, and his head generally takes up about a third of his entire body. Personality Swine is often times a voice of reason in Piggy's life, however, this role is also often reversed. Life Swine was born in Australia in 31995. Not much else in known about his early years. Mutation On the same instance that the Earth passed through the center of the universe and gave life to Piggy, it also hit a plane on the other side of the world. This plane was travelling from Australia to South Africa, and it carried a large drift of pigs destined for an illegal pork breeding facility. As the exact center struck Swine, he realized he had become able to travel in time, and take with him anything or anyone he was touching. Unlike regular time machines that operate in the fourth dimension, Swine is able to move straight into the fifth dimension, and travel both in space and time. Swine decided to first of all rescue all his fellow pigs by transporting them ten minutes ahead into the mainland of South America. He then went on a long trip around time-space. Meeting with Piggy Piggy was traveling in time in the middle ages when he met Swine. They agreed to both stay in the vicinity of their actual lifespans, and moved together in an apartment in suburban Los Angeles. Piggy found out about Tribunes of Posu and attempted to destroy the world, but failed doing so. Piggy helped the other tribunes with finding work, and hired all of them as staff for his movie studio. At the same time he hired Swine as a camera operator. Work With his time-traveling abilities, Swine was able to advance scientific progress on Earth significantly. As time machines can only travel back to a specific point, that is, another time machine, it was thought impossible to travel further back in time than the invention of the first time machine. In exchange for one hundread thousand dollars in cash, Swine transported a time machine to the year 5 billion before the beginning of time, thus allowing scientists to not only travel to this time, but to any time between then and current time. It also allowed scientists to place new time machines into any mean points. Swine later realized that he should've asked for a lot more money. Swine became the founding member of the historical time-travel club. Trivia * When Piggy first met Swine, Piggy had been living with Swine in the year 32011 for some time already. The meeting did not cause confusion, because Swine was able to notify Piggy about the circumstances of their first meeting beforehand. Category:Mutants Category:Characters